Two Ponds and a River
by Nutel ginger
Summary: Deathfic. "J'ai eu des mares et une rivière, que me reste t-il maintenant?" Seul dans un parc le Onzième Docteur pleure. Ses amis perdu à quoi bon continuer de parcourir les dimensions? Court OS post Angels take Manhattan


**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous. J'ai pas grand chose à dire donc simplement voici mon nouvel OS, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Autant prévenir de suite: c'est loin d'être joyeux.**

**Disclaimer: l'univers de Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas**

**Spoiler: Post Angels take Manhattan**

* * *

« J'ai eu des mares et une rivière. » Seul dans un parc, le Doctor pleure. Amy et Rory ont disparus depuis des semaines. _Sont morts_ depuis des semaines se rectifie-t-il. Par sa faute. Une faute qu'il ne pourra jamais se pardonner.

Les images repassent dans sa tête pareil à un film qu'il ne peut arrêter. Les anges partout. L'espoir de s'en être enfin sorti. Et puis le drame. Imprévisible. Inévitable. Une statue a survécu, Rory a disparu. Suivie d'Amy. Sa petite Pond qui telle Juliette avait suivie son Roméo dans la mort. Le laissant seul, encore une fois. Il n'avait pas voulu réaliser de suite ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Puis se retournant il les vit. Les tombes. _Amy and Rory beloved wife and husband_. Le Seigneur du Temps était tombé à genoux devant elles puis avait tenté, vainement, de se reprendre. Il avait essayé de relativiser. Après tout les Pond avaient été réunis, ils avaient probablement du être heureux. Puis il avait fini par lâcher prise, perdre pied complètement.

Il n'aurai pas du être aussi affecté lui qui avait vécu des siècles, vu des dimensions s'effondrer. Et pourtant. Et pourtant le voilà maintenant, assis sur un banc la tête entre les mains. Depuis combien de temps est-il la? Lui même ne saurait le dire. Cela importe peu au fond. Les promeneurs passent devant lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il les regarde et souri amèrement. Après tout il est dans la nature humaine d'ignorer ce qui dérange. Après un temps, l'homme au nœud pap' se lève et fait quelques pas en direction de...Non! Il ne veut pas voir cela. Devant lui, s'étale une rivière dont l'eau coule paresseusement jusqu'à un petit étang. Une rivière. Le Doctor laisse échapper un autre sanglot. La nature semble se moquer en lui montrant ce qu'il aimerait oublier. Comme si la perte des Pond ne suffisait pas. Deux jours plus tôt, River lui avait annoncé qu'elle comptait devenir professeur d'archéologie. Il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Mais n'avait rien dit. Ne pouvait rien dire. Alors, il l'avait regardé partir, impuissant. Elle aussi était morte pour lui désormais.

« J'ai eu des mares et une rivière et que reste-il maintenant? ». La réponse s'impose d'elle même: rien. Devant ses yeux, l'eau s'écoule toujours paisiblement comme pour le narguer. Un autre sanglot lui échappe. Bien sur, il avait pensé à la mort. Elle seule aurait pu le libérer du poids de la culpabilité. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop d'âmes sur sa conscience. Et la liste s'allongeait au fils des siècles. Il avait hésité, vraiment. Avait pesé le pour et le contre. A qui manquerait-il de toute manière ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision. Après tout, elle n'était pas de celles ou l'on peut faire marche arrière. Il avait tenter d'aller de l'avant, voyageant seul pendant un temps dans son TARDIS. Il était même parvenu jusqu'à accepter un nouveau compagnon à bord. Se disant qu'un peu de compagnie ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Une attaque de Daleks avait été fatale au jeune garçon qui accompagnait le Seigneur du Temps depuis 3 jours à peine. Le Doctor, lui, avait du fuir, ne pouvant rien pour le garçon. Il avait fuit dans sa boite comme il le faisait depuis toujours. Puis, il était venu la, pour réfléchir, dans ce parc ou il pleurait depuis des jours.

Le Doctor regarde toujours l'eau en mouvement. Le monde ne s'est pas arrêter à cause de la perte de ses amis. Lui, par contre, a enfin pris sa décision. Le monde ne s'est jamais stopper alors il est peu être temps d'arrêter de courir et de le regarder avancer. Le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps essuie les traces de larmes sur son visage avant de sortir du parc pour retourner à son TARDIS. Son cher TARDIS, le seul qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Les passants ne prêtent toujours aucune attention à cet homme entrant dans une cabine de police bleue. Pas plus que l'homme en question ne leur prête attention. Un fou et sa boite bleue sauvant l'univers. C'est ainsi qu'il est connu au travers des galaxies. Cette époque est fini désormais. Il est temps de s'arrêter. Lentement, le Doctor presse différents boutons sur la console de sa machine. La boite disparaît lentement pour réapparaître la ou il sait qu'il sera tranquille. Puis, fouillant dans les étagères, il sort une boite. Celle ci contient une unique pilule, semblable à un médicament. Celle qu'il s'était juré de n'utiliser qu'en désespoir de cause. Le moment est finalement venu.

Lentement il porte la pilule à sa bouche. Il en connaît parfaitement les conséquences. Pas de régénération cette fois ci. Il déglutit et attend les effets de son poison qui ne tardent pas à se faire ressentir. Ses muscles s'engourdissent, ses sens se brouillent, sa vue se trouble. Il a peur mais au fond il se dit que personne ne saura puis surtout, il n'aura plus à supporter l'armée de fantômes qui se traîne derrière lui depuis des décennies.

« J'ai eu des mares et une rivière. Ils sont perdus désormais. » Il est temps maintenant de regarder le monde s'écouler sans lui. Le brun sent le froid se propager jusqu'à ses deux cœurs. C'est la fin désormais. Pas de retour possible. Le Doctor puise dans ses dernières forces pour pousser la porte de son TARDIS pour admirer l'horizon. Et, avant de s'éteindre, laisse échapper une larme. La dernière se jure-t-il. Une seule larme de celles qui forment les mares, commencent les rivières et font éclore les roses.

* * *

**voilaaa! J'espere ne pas vous avoir trop déprimer; n'hésiter pas à reviewer (en bien ou mal du moment que c'est constructif). A une prochaine fois :D**


End file.
